


What Were You Thinking?

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, BOM Keith, Crying, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sadness, Season 4 Spoilers, season 4, wrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: So everyone's been drawing scenes like this so I thought I would write it.This has Season 4 Spoilers so like, yeah.Hope you enjoy though!





	What Were You Thinking?

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone's been drawing scenes like this so I thought I would write it. 
> 
> This has Season 4 Spoilers so like, yeah. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy though!

Keith shuffled onto the ship. Exhaustion evident in his strides as he entered the control room. The room was entirely empty except for one person sitting in his seat. Shiro.    
  
The door slid closed behind Keith, causing Shiro to look up from his work and turn to see the other, clothed in his Marmora outfit.    
  
“Shiro, I-”    
  
Keith fell silent when Shiro had his arms wrapped around the other.    
  
“What were you thinking? What if your plan hadn’t worked? What if Lotor hadn’t showed up and did that?” Shiro went on and on asking Keith questions, his ton both full of worry and anger at the other.    
  
He was worried for him. Keith could have died, and Shiro could have done nothing to either get him back, or stop him. He was full of rage as Keith could have done this all for nothing, they all could have died, and for nothing.    
  
“Shiro…” Keith started, wrapping his own arms around a shaking Shiro. “If my sacrifice had worked, I could have helped you all survive. I-”    
  
“At what expense would that have been Keith? Your life? I’m not letting you sacrifice yourself for the team when it could very well not have worked. You’d be dead… and I can’t…” Shiro‘s body started to shake harder. He was trying so hard to keep his tears from falling down his cheeks.   
  
Keith was silent as he slowly lowered them both down to the ground, Shiro’s face hidden in Keith’s hooded neck, arms wrapped around one another.    
  
“I’m not going anywhere, it’s okay. I’m okay. I’m sorry,” Keith replied, his own voice starting to croak as he held back tears of his own.    
  
He hated hearing Shiro cry. He had only ever heard it once before, but just listening to it, and not seeing it, caused every fiber of his being to ache.    
  
Shiro let his sobs go, every teardrop rolling down his cheeks and onto the dark of Keith’s hood. Keith did the same, letting his own tears fell down onto Shiro’s paladin armor or onto his own suit.    
  
The two were silent as the wept. The only sound coming from them, were sniffles and unspoken words of apology. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! @shiirxtakashii


End file.
